


A Bold Plan

by CassianFlynn



Category: Red Dead Redemption
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, idk yet, if it is tho the rating will change heheheh, possible part two to be added later, ugh i love a man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 22:55:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17354174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassianFlynn/pseuds/CassianFlynn
Summary: After a robbery goes wrong, Javier comes up with an interesting plan to escape your pursuers





	A Bold Plan

It was supposed to be a simple job. 

Just a quick stagecoach robbery near Valentine you and Javier were going to pull off at dusk. Only you picked the wrong coach to rob. 

Not that what they had wasn’t valuable. It was. There was plenty of money and expensive items in your haul. But the original owners of said money and items weren’t too keen on your ‘stay put or else rule’ you both threatingly said before you galloped away. Not even five minutes passed before two of the three men you just robbed chased after you in the dark of the night. When you couldn’t shake them, you and Javier dismounted from your horses at the edge of Valentine and fled into the town, hoping to find a place to hide. 

Javier pulls you down the alley way between the saloon and general store. There was nothing big enough for you to crouch behind forcing you both to hope the shadows will hide you from your pursuers. Faint voices of the men you robbed could be heard echoing through the town, slowly getting closer to where you hid.

“Javi!” You whisper frantically tugging at the lapels of his jacket “We have to go now! We’re sittin ducks here!”

Warm hands engulf yours in a quiet attempt to calm your nerves. You both lock eyes for one, two, three seconds before he looks over to the opening of the alley way.

"I think I heard something over here!”

Javier looks back to you, a small smirk forming. A silent sigh passes your lips. You were exhausted and anxious but, his smirk told you he had a plan. Glancing once more towards to echoed voices, you look back to Javier. His hand gently grips your chin, lifting you head up ever so slightly as his thumb brushes over your bottom lip.

"Javier Escuella this is hardly the time to be doing this!” You quietly hiss, he shrugs halfheartedly in agreement. But, there’s a mischievous glimmer in his eyes that tells you exactly what he has planned to get you both out your predicament.

“Do you trust me, hermosa?”

You almost scoff, not wanting to answer as you’re being closed in on by the men but also wanting to here Javier’s scheme out loud.

“With my life! Now what are you plan-” you’re cut off by him pressing a deep kiss against your lips. Your eyes flutter shut as you kiss him back humming in satisfaction. Only a man like Javier would resort to pretending to be a couple of love sick fools behind the saloon to dodge run ins as opposed to continue to run.

He tangles a hand into your hair while the softly grips your hip as he backs you against the wall of the saloon. A soft moan escapes you, you tug him closer by the lapels of his jacket you’re still gripping. The shadows conceal most of you two. You break away for air just an inch, panting lightly. Javier pulls you back into him for quick, heated kiss before his lips descend to your next. You slide a hand up to his hair, lightly tugging at his pony tail with a moan. He breaks away from your neck, looking up at you with half lidded eyes, you meet his stare. For a moment you forgot about the men chasing after you. It was only you and the romantic outlaw you were entwined with.

“Mi amor, I-”

“Hey! Who’s down there!” An angry gruff voice rings thought the alley.

You freeze in panic.

You were both so caught up in each other you momentarily forgot about your pursuers. Javier moves his hand facing away from the alley way’s entrance towards to pistol at the side of your hip. You mirror his movements towards his pistol encases by the shadows.

“That aint them!” The voice of the other man you robbed tears through the silence “That’s just a couple who shoulda rented a room! Com'on they’re probably out the town and half way to the next by now!”

The other man takes one last look towards you both before following his partner. For the next few minutes you and Javier quietly stay against the wall of the saloon. Hands still gripping each other’s pistols in case the men come back your way. 

“I can’t believe that worked.” You murmur in relief, burying your face into his chest. 

Javier chuckled, “I can’t either. That was a close one.”

Resisting an eye roll, you detangle yourself from him, leaning against the wall. You look up towards the stars in the sky as he straightens himself out, replaying what happened over and over again in your mind. 

“Querida.” He says softly getting your attention, holding out his hand for you to grab. “We should head back to camp.”

You take it with a soft smile. Javier gently pulls you into him, pressing a kiss on top of your head, before releasing you. You both stroll out into the street, of the nearly quiet town. 

“Javi, it’s so late already and camp is some ways a way. Why don’t we just get a room at the hotel down the street?” 

He smirks at the suggestion, already guiding you towards the hotel instead of your horses. “Who am I to turn down such a great offer?”

You shrug in response, climbing up the stairs to the front door of the hotel. “We should get a hot bath while we’re here too”

“A hot bath, a soft bed to rest on, and we could finish what we started in the alley.” Javier winks at you, opening the door for you to step in.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope yall enjoyed it *tips cowboy hat*


End file.
